Plato's Ride
by susan friedman
Summary: An EA Alternative with a hilarious scene in the woods


Plato's Ride

This is a reworking of the original story. It has some changes in it. I hope you enjoy it. 

**Plato's Ride**

By Susan Friedman 

Chapter 1

Good Lord, not again. Damn cursed horse, Henry swore as his horse stumbled. He stopped the horse and jumped down to examine her feet. She had thrown her shoe again. Damn, he thought, everything was going so well. He had planned his escape with such strategy, such skillfulness. He had made sure, this time that no one could possibly follow him. It felt good to be free, out in the early morning air, even if he had no idea where he was going. He had those twenty gold francs jingling in his pocket, the ones he had taken from his father. He just needed to get away. 

His parents, King Francis and Queen Marie of France had signed a marriage treaty with King Ferdinand and Queen Isabel of Spain. They had arranged a match with him and their daughter, Princess Gabriella. The thought of that was sickening. His parents had no idea what he wanted. He wanted to marry for love, not convenience. 

Henry looked up. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize where they had stopped. They were standing in front of a stable, a large one at that. Isn't that where the de Ghent's live? he thought, I believe I just passed their manor. Suddenly, he had an idea. He would switch horses! No one would know and even if and when they found out, he'd be out of the country, basking in the sun somewhere. He smiled at the thought. He took his white mare by the reins and walked over to the stable door. 

He had been right. There was nothing to match the richness of place. The stables themselves were crafted from fine white oak. Bricks covered the walkway. Not only that, but it was kept clean. His eyes traveled to the horses. There were at least five of them in their separate stalls, all beautiful. He surveyed the lot of them, but one in particular caught Henry's eye. He walked closer to get a better look. 

Easy, easy, Henry said. He reached up to stroke its mane with his left hand while he opened the stall with his right. He continued to pat the chestnut stallion with his hand. I have to name you something, Henry whispered, still stroking him, if you are to be mine. How about Plato? The horse whinnied as if he were nodding his head yes. Plato it is, then. He moved the stallion out and led his mare into Plato's stall. He led the stallion outside and closed the stable doors. 

Chapter 2

Danielle was out picking apples when she heard the thunder of horse's hooves. She turned and was surprised to see the Royal Guards from nearby Castle Hautefort. She watched as they galloped past her and disappeared down the road. Now what was that all about, she thought. She turned back to her work. Her stepmother would begin to wonder where she was if she didn't come home when she was supposed to. 

She polished the apples, then looked around for her basket and realized that she had left it by the stable doors. Danielle hurriedly put all the apples in her apron. She cupped the apron with her hands and stood up, wondering if she should return for the basket. She had decided against it when she thought she heard something. She headed toward the noise, losing some of the apples as she ran. Danielle reached a large apple tree in the middle of the orchard and hid behind it. Sure enough, she saw someone closing the stable door. He was leading one of her father's prize stallions; in fact it was her favorite. It looked as if he was stealing it. 

she called out, Who goes there? 

The stranger turned. He looked around but saw no one. He attempted to jump on the horse when the voice spoke again. How dare you steal our horse. It seemed to be coming from behind the large apple tree. He began to walk toward it. 

Return Plato to his proper place or I'll wake the entire household. 

Plato, the stranger thought, as he inched closer to the tree. That's what his name is? He smiled at the idea that he named the horse exactly right. 

My own has slipped her shoe, I intend to return him. 

This time there was no answer. He reached the tree at last. He smiled as he reached around to grab her, but he felt nothing. He walked around the tree. She had disappeared. When he walked around again, he saw her, standing next to her horse, an apple in her hand. 

Henry got a good look at her. Her long brown hair fell loose. There were two braids on either side of her head used to tie her hair back. Her dress was old and muddy. He smiled. She was beautiful and spirited, too. Full of life and conviction, something he certainly would never have. She would make a great queen, he decided. He fell in love with her immediately. 

And I am to believe you? She picked the apple up. This will teach you to steal my father's horse, she said. Danielle took careful aim and threw it. It hit him squarely between the eyes. He fell to the ground. 

Get out, she demanded, throwing another. This one hit him in the foot.Wait, please, he pleaded. He stood up, trying to regain his footing as another apple narrowly missing his head. He noticed that his purple cloak was gone. He looked up and saw that Danielle was holding it. They stood on opposite ends, staring at each other. The silence was deafening. 

Danielle dropped the apple. She couldn't believe whom she was staring out. She recognized the royal crest on his chest. 

Your Highness, she said, dropping to the ground. Forgive me. You may take anything you wish. 

You are forgiven, mademoiselle, Henry said. You didn't know who I was. You acted rightly. He walked over to her side and reached down for her hand. She put her hand in his. I believe you have something of mine. Henry said as he helped her up. She handed him back the cloak as if in a daze. He is so beautiful, she thought. She hardly heard him. 

The only thing I wish for right now is not to be caught, the Prince said, walking toward the horse. Have you seen the Royal Guardsman anywhere? 

Danielle gestured towards the road. I saw them pass by earlier. 

Henry smiled. Then I shall go the opposite way. Thank you, milady. He bowed to her and jumped on the horse. He couldn't leave just yet. He had to keep her silenced. Promise me you won't tell them anything if you see them again. He opened up his leather pouch and dropped the coins he was carrying to the ground. He smiled and galloped off leaving a surprised Danielle alone in the middle of the orchard. 

Chapter 3

The Baroness Rodmilla de Ghent was impatiently awaiting the return of her stepdaughter, Danielle. She was out apple picking or so she said. She was waiting at the breakfast table. Her own two daughters, the oldest Marguerite and the youngest, Jacqueline, were sitting at opposite ends in the center of the table, just finishing breakfast. Everyone had eaten but her. 

Danielle entered the kitchen though the servant's entrance as she always did. Rodmilla wasn't the only one awaiting her return. Paulette and Louise were doing the same. Rodmilla liked her apples in the morning, smothered in heavy cream. Paulette had just finished milking the cows and was whipping the milk when Danielle walked in. 

Child, she cried, wherever have you been. The Baroness is about to lose her temper again. 

Danielle smiled. I'm not going to let that spoil this lovely day, she said happily as she spilled the apples onto the table. Reaching into her apron pocket, she pulled out the golden coins and placed them on the table. Paulette's eyes widened. Her mouth formed a small circle. She looked up at her, unable to speak. 

There are twenty gold francs all told. She looked first at Paulette, then at Louise. Enough to buy back your husband, Maurice. 

Louise couldn't believe it. The Baroness has sold him to pay off the taxes. He's being shipped off to the Americas this very day. 

Then I will go to the castle and have him restored to our household. I will not be parted from my family once again. 

She reached out and took the cream and the apples from Paulette. Louise placed the loaf of fresh baked bread on her arm. I am getting quite good at this, she thought. She made her way upstairs, wondering what would happen next. 

She soon found out. It wasn't as bad as she had expected. Good morning, madam, Marguerite, Jacqueline. She called out cheerily. Rodmilla fumed at the sight of her. 

What story do you have for me today? the Baroness shrieked as Danielle set the apples and cream before her. Have you taken another spill? She picked up the cream and poured it over the apples. She took a generous portion and shoveled it into her mouth. 

No, milady, Danielle said, placing the bread on the table. I simply got lost. 

That's a new one. Marguerite said loudly. 

It could be true, Jacqueline butted in as she usually did. Look at her, all dirty. 

Rodmilla stared at her, angrily. Jacqueline backed down. 

Probably reading by the fireplace again. Marguerite said. She turned to her mother. All covered in ash and soot. She pinched her nose. She smells like a barnyard. 

Danielle held her tongue. She'd gone through this more than once. 

Hush, Marguerite, Rodmilla said, glaring at her daughter. She handed her empty bowl to Danielle. Go on, child, finish your chores. Those apples were wonderful. I'll forgive you this time. Try not to let it happen again. She smiled up at Danielle. 

Chapter 4

The Royal Guardsman had caught up with Prince Henry in the woods. He had stopped to help a fellow traveler, the artist and inventor, Leonardo da Vinci. He had been commissioned as the first painter, architect and mechanic of the King' and was on his way to the castle. They had just been robbed by a band of gypsies. One of them had made off with one of Leonardo's paintings, a beautiful, dark haired woman with a sad smile. Henry had retrieved it and returned it to him. He cursed at his lack of convictions. He should have stayed on the road and not stopped. That's something that servant girl would never do. He smiled at the thought. She'd have enough conviction for both of us. 

At this moment, they were entering the de Ghent's driveway. He was riding with the Captain of the Royals Guards, Jean-Claude Laurent, his bodyguard and best friend since childhood. He was astride his own white mare this time. The Baroness came out to greet him. She curtsied. 

What brings you to our humble home, your Highness? she said, rising to feet. 

I'm returning your horse, Baroness, he answered gesturing for the guard to bring the horse closer. I borrowed it earlier this morning. 

Rodmilla smiled Did you? she said, trying to keep her voice calm. No one told me. 

Henry said, smiling. I did not see anyone. He was about to leave when Marguerite and Jacqueline came flying out of the manor door, pushing and shoving each other. 

Marguerite, Jacqueline, Henry said. How nice to see you again. He hadn't even given Rodmilla the courtesy of the introduction she had so often prepared. 

Good day, ladies, he said, turning to leave. 

As soon as they made it out to the road, Henry turned to the Captain. Jean-Claude, she was beautiful. I wish you could have seen her. He only referred to him as Jean-Claude when no one else was around. 

I did, Henry, and I thought she was. 

Henry turned to look at him. She wasn't there, Laurent. 

Yes, she was. She had long dark black hair and blue eyes to match the color of the sky. 

Her hair wasn't black. Henry said. 

Jean Claude turned to face him. I suppose, then, it was blond. 

Henry answered smiling. It was brown. 

Chapter 5

Danielle ran like the wind. She had just come from her friend Gustave's studio. He was studying to be a painter. She had to borrow a dress, a prop he often used for his models. She had to play the part of a noblewoman if she was going to rescue her servant. No one would take her seriously, a servant showing up to set another free, especially with all this money. 

She could see the castle in the distance. It wasn't too much further. This never would have happened had her father lived. He died when she was eight, a fortnight after he married that evil Rodmilla de Ghent. On the day he left for yet another trip, he asked Danielle to help teach Rodmilla the ropes. That she didn't like getting her hands dirty. That was the day he collapsed and died. From that day on, she treated Danielle as a servant and in her own house no less. 

She reached the castle gates. Slow down, she told herself. It's unseemly for a noblewoman to be running. I must appear dignified, in control. 

Make way for the lady! the guardsman at the gate called out. 

Danielle entered the castle grounds. She stopped and surveyed all that lay before her. She always saw the castle from a distance and could never imagine it had been this huge. Turrets stood on either end and connected to a large entranceway in the center. It was surrounded by gardens, on one side a maze and on the other, rows of hedges cut in a diamond patterns. The courtyard was crowded with courtiers and peasants enjoying the late August day. She looked around for any sign of Maurice. When she did not see him, she headed for the drawbridge that led to the entrance. She would speak to the King about this. Halfway across, she looked down and spotted Maurice being herded into a wagon filled with debtors and thieves. 

God give me strength, she said and turned around, leaving the drawbridge behind. 

Chapter 6

She reached the wagon, just as it was leaving. She reached out with her right hand and grabbed the horse's reins. This man is my servant and I am here to pay the debt against him. 

She held up the leather pouch I have twenty gold francs to pay for his freedom. 

The driver shook his head. I don't believe I can accept that, milady. He's already bought and paid for. The wagon began to move, but Danielle was still holding on. 

I demand you release him at once, or I will take this up with the King. 

Impossible, he's the property of Cartier now the driver said, Move out of the way or I'll run you down. 

How dare you raise your voice to a lady? a voice behind her called out. Danielle stopped. She was almost too frightened to turn around for fear of recognition. When she did, she was face to face with the prince. By his side was the Captain of the Guard. Prince Henry stared at the lovely face. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place her. 

I'm taking these debtors and thieves to the coast, Your Highness, the driver said. 

This is my servant, not a thief, Your Highness. He should be entrusted to my care. 

Henry continued to stare. That voice, he thought, where have I heard that voice? 

he answered, And why is that? 

Danielle was starting to regain her composure. He hadn't recognized her. Not yet anyway. Whenever you see paupers in a State, somewhere in that neighborhood, there are hidden away thieves and cutpurses and robbers of temples and all sorts of malefactors. My servant does not live in poverty therefore he cannot be corrupted. He has never stolen anything in his life. 

Plato, Henry thought, smiling. She's quoting Plato. That's the servant girl from this morning. The one who had hit me between the eyes so skillfully with the apple. 

So what you're telling me is that wherever there are poor people, you will find among them thieves and robbers. Is that why he is so innocent? Because you are rich? Henry said as he jumped down from his horse. 

No, Your Highness. He is my friend, and friends have all things in common, so that one of you can be no richer than the other, if you say truly that you are friends. 

He continued to smile. He had only two words to say. He looked back at the driver. 

Release him. 

But, sire, the driver protested. 

I said, RELEASE HIM.' 

Chapter 7

Danielle smiled. She couldn't believe what she had just done. 

She walked over to the wagon as the guards unlocked Maurice's chains. He was led off the wagon. It was a great victory. Louise would be pleased. 

The prince followed her. 

Thank you, Your Highness. She gave a little curtsey. 

Then she turned to Maurice. Meet me at the bridge, she said to Maurice.You remind me so much of your mother, when she was younger. Maurice was looking at her face. He smiled, remembering. So long ago 

Danielle smiled. Hurry, now, 

As Maurice hobbled off, Danielle turned. The prince was still there, still smiling. 

Have we met somewhere before? he asked. 

Danielle began to walk. The prince followed. 

I don't believe we have, Your Highness. 

I could have sworn we did, earlier this morning. 

Danielle was getting nervous. You have the wrong person, sire. 

Do I? Wasn't that Plato you were quoting? 

Danielle stopped and turned to face the prince. She changed the subject. You have read Plato's dialogues? she asked. 

Ah, but the first quote was from The Republic.' Personally, his tale of Atlantis intrigues me. And I love the way he talks about philosophers being kings and kings being philosophers. 

Which one are you, Your Highness? 

With that, Danielle turned and walked away, as fast as she could. 

Henry watched her leave. He had a sly little smile on his face. 

Chapter 8

Queen Marie emerged from the tree shaded walk. She could see her son talking to a young brown haired woman. Who is she, Marie thought to herself. She began to walk over, when she saw the woman turn and walk away. She almost walked right into Danielle as she passed. 

Henry was still staring after Danielle, even though she had disappeared. She didn't even see his mother getting closer. 

Henry, you're alive. Thank God! she said, her arms held out toward him. Henry just ignored them. Hello, Mother, he answered. 

Who was that woman you were speaking to? Marie asked. 

I don't know who or what you're talking about, Mother.Yes, you do. I saw her, Henry. I did not imagine her. 

Oh, some servant girl I ran into this morning, that's all. Henry smiled. He whole face seemed to brighten. Marie noticed. 

She didn't look like a servant to me. 

Nor to me, not now. She a puzzle. 

And, I suppose, you want to figure her out. 

Henry looked at his mother, the smile disappearing. 

Is she living with the de Ghents? 

Henry looked at her, a little confused. 

She was in their apple orchard this morning. Why, do you know her? 

Marie smiled and walked away, leaving a very confused Henry standing there. 

Danielle found Maurice waiting for her at the drawbridge. There were no horses. We'd better hurry or we'll be late. 

They began to walk toward the manor. 

It was a wonderful homecoming. At the sight of Danielle and Maurice, Paulette and Louise couldn't stand still. They ran over to them and all four were soon hugging and kissing one another. 

Where have you been, Henry? King Francis said in a loud and angry voice. You have responsibilities. You must learn to act like a man and accept them. 

How do you know that I won't, Henry answered, it's my life, let me live it the way I want. 

With that he turned and walked out. 

Francis watched as he left, then turned to his wife. What's the matter with him? 

Marie also watched Henry as he left, I'm not sure, let me find out. She went after Henry as she so often did. 

As soon as she walked out the door, however, Marie noticed that someone else had gotten to him first.That was her, wasn't it? Laurent said. He was standing in the courtyard with Henry and Leonardo. They were supervising the unpacking of Leonardo's coach. Henry was still talking about her. He was shaking his head, still smiling. Yes, Laurent, that was her. I don't even know her name. 

Is there any way to find out? Leonardo asked. 

She must have something to do with the de Ghents, if you saw her there. Laurent said. He put his head down and his hand up to his chin. He was deep in thought. 

Henry looked at him, still smiling. Is that so? Laurent looked up, scowling. Henry smirked. Leonardo laughed along with him. 

Didn't you say you liked Jacqueline? Maybe you can get to know her a little better. 

Laurent looked up at him, a smile breaking out on his face. Excuse me, gentlemen, he said, bowing, I have work to do. 

With that, he walked off towards the royal stables. Leonardo and Henry looked at each other. They broke into laughter. 

Chapter 9

With the unpacking finished, Henry showed Leonardo his studio. It was a spacious room equipped with everything an artist could ask for. Connecting to the large room was a bedroom furnished to the hilt. 

It was too beautiful a day to spend inside, so Henry stepped out into the castle courtyard. He was on his way toward the walkway, when he saw the shadow of a woman. He walked toward it. It turned out to be his mother. And who else would it be, he thought. 

Hello, Mother, Henry said. 

Henry, we need to talk. Queen Marie looked at him. 

If it has to do with Spain, Mother, I'm not interested. 

she said, touching his cheek, It's not about Spain. It's about that girl you were talking to. 

Henry looked at his mother. What about her? 

Do you have any feelings for her? 

Henry smiled. Yes, I do, Mother. Why do you ask.Queen Marie sighed. She looked at Henry. She could be Auguste de Barbarac's daughter, Danielle. 

Henry stared at her. You mean Uncle Phillippe's old friend? 

They had started to walk down the tree-lined walkway. Queen Marie began her story. 

Yes, Henry, and this is what he told me. Auguste de Barbarac was the son of Sir Jacques de Barbarac, and his wife, Marie. He joined the Royal Guards at 15, where he met Phillippe. He was an excellent swordsman and was quite the charmer. He knew all the right things to say at the right time. Your grandfather, Louis, was very taken with him, so much so that he gave him the title of Comte. He became your grandfather's most trusted diplomat and private messenger. This allowed him to travel to almost every province in France. On one such trip, Auguste met and fell in love Nicole, daughter of a wealthy landowner, Louis de Lancret and his wife, Danielle. They married not too long after that. As a wedding present, Auguste's father gave him his country manor and all the land surrounding it. The servants and animals were part of Nicole's dowry. 

After marriage, Auguste shunned his title and became a gentleman farmer. He was still a royal courier when Nicole became pregnant. But she died in childbirth, Henry. Auguste raised the girl himself. He continued to travel. In between trips, he taught her how to fence and ride, but Auguste thought she needed a mother's influence. It wasn't right leaving her with servants. He met the Baroness de Ghent and married her, all in one week's time. He collapsed and died not too long after that. That's all I know, Henry. 

How did Uncle Phillippe know so much, Mother? 

He lived in Avignon at the time. They always exchanged letters and on occasion, visited one another. After Auguste died, all correspondence between them stopped. 

The two of them had reached the end of the walkway. They were standing at the entrance to the maze. 

Henry thought about everything she had just said. He did not respond for a long time. 

Then the manor is truly hers. 

I believe so, my son. 

Henry looked up, a wild light in his eyes. 

I have some unfinished business to attend to, Mother, Henry called out as he ran towards the castle. 

Danielle and Paulette were coming from the apiary. They had just finished cutting honeycombs from the hives. She was telling Paulette about everything that happened that day when they saw a rider rein in. 

Who do you suppose that is? Paulette asked as she watched the young sandy-haired stranger dismount. 

I believe that it is the Captain of the Guard, Paulette. I saw him earlier at the courtyard. I wonder what he's doing here? 

They found out soon enough. He was there to call on Jacqueline. 

Chapter 10

That afternoon, Henry poured through all the old records the castle library. They were kept there for storage only. The newer ones were kept at the monastery. 

It was toward the end of the day that he finally found it. Birth certificate for Danielle. Death certificates for Nicole and Auguste. There was an official piece of paper attached to it. That was all they found. 

It's instructions from de Barbarac to leave the manor to Danielle in care of Phillippe du Bois. Upon his death, it goes to my mother and father. Henry announced to Leonardo who had asked him what he had found. 

Leonardo was working on a tiny model of a flying machine when the library door burst open. 

They both looked up to find Laurent standing there. Henry had never seen him so happy in his life. 

It's done, he said. 

What is, Henry asked. 

Tomorrow, at the riverbank. Jacqueline will bring her down there to meet you. 

Henry and Leonardo both looked up at him. It was Henry who answered. 

Who, Laurent? 

Danielle, your servant girl. We arranged a meeting between the two of you. It will be 

You mean Mademoiselle de Barbarac? 

Laurent's voice trailed off. He looked from one to the other and frowned. 

You mean, she's not really a servant? 

Henry gestured toward the table. Laurent noticed it was piled high with papers. 

Sit down, Jean-Claude, Henry said. Let me tell you what we have discovered. 

Laurent smiled. He sat down at the table and they exchanged information. 

Chapter 11

Leonardo and Henry were at the riverbank, waiting. Leonardo was working on another project, shoes that could walk on water. He couldn't wait to try them out. 

Henry was nervous. He really didn't expect to be. He had known all about this. Jacqueline was supposed to get her here half past the hour of nine. It seemed that the entire morning was moving much too slowly. 

Henry watched as Leonardo finally put the shoes on. He was skipping stones in the water when he heard a noise. He turned around and saw Danielle standing there, accompanied by the biggest pig he'd ever seen. He smiled at the sight of her. 

he said. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. 

she answered, not believing her own eyes. I think this time, I really am lost. They stood there as if as if they were frozen. The only one moving was Leonardo. He had gone halfway across the river when he lost his footing. They both turned to see Leonardo floundering in the water. Danielle immediately jumped in to pull him out. Henry smiled as he watched Danielle escort him safely to shore. 

Henry ran over, took off his cloak and wrapped it around her. He helped her out of the water and took Leonardo's shoe from her hands. 

Both of them sat on the sand at the edge of the river, Henry's cloak still wrapped around her. They talked about everything, Plato, philosophy, friendship, and even love. Henry watched her face fill with fascination as Leonardo pulled out his flying contraption. It was made of wood and paper and tied to a string. When the wind caught it, it went soaring into the sky, graceful as a bird. 

They hardly heard Jacqueline calling her name from the opposite side of the bank. 

Excuse me, Your Highness, Danielle said, but the hour grows late and I must return home. 

She turned and ran. 

Jacqueline was waiting on the other side of the river. She had retrieved the pig. They started walking back to the manor. 

Where were you? Jacqueline asked, innocently. 

I was searching for truffles and I... she stopped. No, Jacqueline. You'd never believe who I met down by the riverbank. 

Jacqueline listened and forced herself not to smile. I'd never guess. Who? 

Danielle looked at her. They only became friends not too long ago. She smiled. The Prince and Signore da Vinci, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. 

Jacqueline smiled. What were they doing there? 

The Signore was testing his latest project, shoes that walk on water. 

Jacqueline answered, then changed the subject. 

An invitation came today, hand-delivered, by one of the King's men. All the ladies of the house have been requested to attend a masked ball in honor of Signore Leonardo da Vinci. 

Well, you know I won't be going. 

I'm not so sure I'll be going. Mother has Marguerite practically married to the Prince. 

Danielle smiled. Your mother is always pushing them together, isn't she? 

Jacqueline sighed. It probably wouldn't work. The Prince doesn't want a girl like her. She looked over at Danielle. I'm sure Mother will change her mind. She isn't all that bad. Although on second thought 

They both laughed as they walked through the door. 

Chapter 12

Henry was reading in his room. He couldn't keep his mind on the book. He closed it and walked over to the window. All he saw was those beautiful brown eyes staring back at him. The first time it was anger, the third time it was wonder. The second time he looked in those eyes, he knew he saw love. 

He was already looking forward to their next meeting. The Queen was to invite Rodmilla and Marguerite for tea. This would leave Henry free to call upon Danielle and take her for a walk in the woods. It would also leave Laurent free to call on Jacqueline. Well, he thought, at least Father cancelled the arrangement with the Princess Gabriella. 

Freedom had its price, however. Now all the eligible women were after him. He couldn't believe that his father had given him less than 5 days to find a future bride. The way it was going, it would probably be sooner than that. He knew his mother would accept her, but he wasn't sure about his father. 

Danielle stared out the only window in the loft. It really isn't a window at all, she thought, just a small opening with a piece of glass stuck in it. Well, no matter, she could still see out. 

She was thinking about the ball. Rodmilla had been in a good mood and given her permission. She wasn't even in trouble. She had decided to wear her mother's gray jeweled wedding gown with the matching slippers. It was going to be wonderful. 

Well, it wasn't all her doing. Jacqueline had been able to convince her mother that as a part of the family, she should be allowed to go. 

Ever since they had become friends, Danielle had come to trust Jacqueline. She was not sure why her stepmother had a change of heart. She thought it might have something to do with the fact that she was seeing the Captain of the Guard. Maybe it had something to do with the Queen's invitation to meet with the Baroness and Marguerite. Whatever the change had been, Danielle thought, it had to be for the better. 

Jacqueline, somehow, set up a morning trip into the village. First, they would go to the costumers to pick up the masks for the ball. Then they were to meet Gustave out in the hay fields. He was going to try his hand at portrait painting. Gustave, Jacqueline said, was going to paint Danielle's portrait and he wanted her dressed in her finest. Her mother's blue gown would look best, Jacqueline had told her. Danielle promised to bring some pastries along, just in case they were hungry. 

A royal coach had come to pick up Rodmilla and Marguerite early in the morning. The page that had rung their doorbell told them to expect a full day at the castle. This was a good sign, the Baroness thought. Maybe the Queen's decided to accept her plan bringing the Prince and Marguerite together after all. 

They had taken another road to the castle, one that the Baroness was not familiar with. They were deep in the woods when a band of gypsies swooped down on them. They took the coach, the horses, the driver and the page with them, leaving an unconscious Rodmilla and Marguerite to fend for themselves. 

Meanwhile, Jacqueline and Danielle were up early, waiting for the Baroness and Marguerite to leave. When the coast was finally clear, they made their way toward the kitchen to pick up the basket of pastries that Paulette had made. They headed out the side door and bumped right into Laurent and Henry waiting for them outside the door. 

Hello, ladies, the Prince bowed. It's a lovely day. Would you care to accompany us on a ride through the woods? 

Danielle looked at Jacqueline. I thought we were,.. she started, but never finished. 

Henry held his hand out. he said. 

She turned her attention to the Prince. It was then that she noticed his horse. 

Good morning, Plato, Danielle said as Henry helped her up. Henry smiled. Does he look familiar, mademoiselle? 

She patted the horse's side. Never saw him before in my life, Danielle teased. They both laughed and waited for Laurent and Jacqueline. When everything was ready, they made for the road. 

Chapter 13

Marguerite was the first to open her eyes. She looked around. Where in hell were they? None of this looked at all familiar. Marguerite stumbled to her feet. 

she cried out in the wilderness. 

The Baroness opened her eyes. 

WAKE UP, MOTHER. TELL ME WHERE WE ARE. Marguerite was screaming and crying at the same time. 

Rodmilla raised herself on one arm and looked around. All she saw were trees, lots of them. Somehow, she managed to pick herself up. She looked down. She was all mud from head to toe. Her lovely green gown was torn and her shoes were missing. 

Marguerite shrieked. 

Be quiet, child, Rodmilla said, angrily, I have no idea where we are or how we got here. 

We were supposed to be going to the castle, remember? 

Rodmilla was furious. Look at you, all filthy. 

No different from you, Marguerite shot back. 

Why don't you look for a way out, you spoiled little brat. 

Marguerite was about to say something when she saw her mother looking in a far-off direction. She saw a clearing in the woods. Let's go this way and don't speak to me. I have better things to do than argue with the likes of you. 

Rodmilla trudged off toward the clearing in her bare feet. Marguerite followed. She felt something soft and squishy below her feet. She looked down and realized she didn't have any shoes, either. 

Chapter 14

Henry, Danielle, Laurent and Jacqueline were laughing. They had stopped to enjoy the wonderful pastries that Paulette had made. After they had eaten them all, they decided to go for a short walk. Laurent and Jacqueline walked in front, Henry and Danielle walked behind. 

Those were delicious, Henry said. Did you make them? 

One of my friends did, Danielle replied. It was how she described all of her servants. She's been baking since I was a child. 

He looked at her. A friend or a servant? 

Danielle looked back. A friend, she replied. What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies. 

Henry smiled. Now you're quoting Aristotle. 

Danielle smiled back. My father read books to me as a child. Philosophy and science were his favorites. Every now and then I sneak downstairs. When no one is looking, I grab another book. 

Henry was startled. You have to wait for your stepmother to disappear before you can read a book? 

It's been hard since my father died. He died when I was eight. He married the Baroness two weeks before. I still do not understand why he did. Danielle shrugged her shoulders. 

Perhaps he thought you needed a woman's influence. 

Danielle looked at him. You might be right, but I don't think that was it entirely. I think the Baroness tricked him in some way. Jacqueline told you a lot, didn't she? 

Henry smiled again. Enough to make it interesting. You are unlike any woman I've ever met, Danielle. I've never had apples thrown at me before. Then later in the courtyard.. 

So you did recognize me, Danielle interuppted. You could've had me arrested. 

Yes, I suppose, but then we wouldn't be here today, enjoying each other's company. 

Or if the Baroness and Marguerite had not gone to the meet the Queen. 

Henry looked surprised. What do you mean? I don't think my mother is seeing anyone this afternoon. 

Danielle couldn't believe it. That's what .. 

They were interuppted by riders. Henry recognized one of them as the gypsy who had taken Leonardo's painting. 

Laurent was suddenly by Henry's side. They were pulling out their swords when they heard Danielle hail one of them. Henry thought he was the gypsy leader. 

Hello Gregor, she said. How is your family? 

Henry was shocked. She befriends gypsies? Was there no end to what she could do? 

Maria and the girls are fine. I have never thanked you properly for the kindness you have shown us. 

Gregor turned his attention to the Prince. Your Highness, he said, I believe we have something that belongs to you. He produced the driver and the page; their hands still tied behind their backs. Igor, Dimitri, let them go. Igor cut the ropes that bound their hands and Dimitri brought the stolen horses forward. 

The coach, unfortunately, was destroyed. Gregor said. He turned back to Danielle. 

If you or your sister are in need of any assistance in the future, please do not hesitate to call upon us. 

Thank you, Gregor. We will keep that in mind. The four of them watched as they rode out of sight. 

Chapter 15

Rodmilla and Marguerite were still walking in the woods. They were on dry ground now, the mud having disappeared behind them. 

Marguerite was squirming in all kinds of crazy ways. Not only did her side hurt from walking, but she needed to release some bodily fluids. Fast. 

Go into the woods, Rodmilla said, gesturing toward them. Hurry, go on. 

Marguerite was crying as she walked into the woods. How could her own mother make her do this? 

she screamed. 

Rodmilla rolled her eyes upward. I thought she had a few more brains than this, she thought. 

She waited for Marguerite to return before they resumed their walk. They hadn't gotten very far when the mud reappeared. An old abandoned bridge was on their left. She stared at it. It was beginning to look like something she had seen before. Suddenly she realized that they had been this way before. Not only that, but now she was hearing strange sounds. 

A bird flew by and almost hit her in the face. 

she screamed again. 

Marguerite hadn't hit the mud yet. She was lagging far behind. WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERENT SPEAKING TO ME. 

We're walking in circles, you ignorant girl. Rodmilla was so angry she almost hit her. Didn't you notice anything? She pointed toward the bridge. I don't know how many times we've passed by that, that 

Marguerite finished the sentence. She had just caught up to Rodmilla. She needed a place to sit. Since there were no rocks to sit on, she plopped down in the mud. 

Rodmilla could swear she heard another sound in the distance. It sounded strangely like thunder. It can't get any worse than this, Rodmilla thought, looking up. 

Henry Danielle, Laurent and Jacqueline were headed back. It was the same as before, Henry and Danielle in back, Jacqueline and Laurent in front. 

So, you're friends with the gypsies. 

Danielle was going to say something, but Henry stopped her. 

I don't want to hear another quote. 

Danielle said, laughing. 

You didn't answer my question. 

Yes, Your Highness, Gregor and his wife Maria were in need of some help. Maria was pregnant and her time had come. Rodmilla wouldn't allow them in the house, so Paulette, Louise and I delivered her right in the stables. It was a baby girl. 

Henry couldn't believe it. And a midwife, too, he thought. 

You can stop referring to me as Your Highness', he said. 

Oh, really, she said And what do you wish me to call you? 

Henry looked at her smile. He loved her more with each second. 

You can call me Henry. 

she said, playfully, Is that your name? I thought you were always referred to as Pri... 

he teased, Don't say it. 

Say what, sire? Danielle was laughing. She began to run. 

He chased her all the way back to the horses. They ran right past Jacqueline and Laurent. 

Danielle tried to mount Plato, but Henry reached up and pulled her down. He turned her around and they stared into each other's eyes. The laughter was soon forgotten. He bent down to kiss her. 

Laurent said, We must get going. We still have to get these ladies into town. 

Do we really have to? Henry said quietly to Danielle. He was staring into her eyes. 

I'm afraid so, milord, she said, still taunting him. 

I love you, you know, he said. 

I could never have guessed, Henry, she answered. This time there were no interruptions. 

Chapter 16

The sound was getting louder. A drop here, a drop there. That's how it started. 

I believe it is going to Rodmilla started to say. She never finished the sentence. As soon as she looked up, that's when it hit her right in the face. she finished. That's all they needed now was more mud. 

The rain was coming down in torrents. Henry, Danielle, Laurent and Jacqueline were headed for the manor. They were returning from the costumers. They needed to find shelter as soon as possible. 

There it is. Danielle called out. She leaned over Henry's shoulder. Would you like to wait this rain out? My friends will make us soup with some fresh baked bread. 

Sounds wonderful to me, Henry smiled. He turned to Laurent riding by his side. He nodded. 

Off to the manor, Plato. You should know exactly where it is. Henry smiled as he stirred the horse on. They arrived earlier than they had planned. 

Rodmilla had finally found her way out of the woods. Marguerite was so far behind that she couldn't even see her. 

She was wet, muddy and barefoot. Rodmilla was sure she would come down with some kind of illness. The rain had let up a little. Now all they had to do was find the manor and everything would be.. 

She stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she was staring at. 

There in front of her disbelieving eyes was the house. They had been on manor property all along, walking around in circles. 

Henry and Danielle were playing checkers downstairs in the kitchen. Everyone was watching as Danielle jumped over Henry's man and landed on a black square in back of the board. King me, she announced. Henry was about to put a checker on top of hers when the front door opened. Danielle and Jacqueline looked at each other. Paulette ran up the stairs first. The rest of them followed right behind. 

Standing in the middle of the room were Marguerite and Rodmilla soaking wet, barefoot and muddy. No one moved a muscle. 

DON'T JUST STAND THERE, Rodmilla shrieked, GET ME OUT OF THESE CLOTHES BEFORE I CATCH MY DEATH. Marguerite took one look at the Prince and began to cry. 

It was getting late. Henry couldn't leave. He could stay by Danielle's side forever. They were laughing over Rodmilla and Marguerite's entrance. 

I have never seen anyone so wet and muddy in my life. Henry said. It's a good thing Paulette and Louise acted as quickly as they did. 

I can't help but feel sorry for them, Danielle said. 

They've never felt sorry for you, Danielle. Henry said. He brushed her hair back. It had fallen in her face. Forcing you into servitude. 

It's actually gotten better the last few days, Danielle said. She's been different somehow. It could've been worse. 

Henry shook his head. Not with me around. He changed the subject. Please let me be your escort at the ball tomorrow night. 

Danielle smiled. I would like that very much, Henry, she replied, but what about your parents. 

Henry smiled. He was still playing with Danielle's hair. Leave that to me, he answered. 

Rodmilla was fuming. She watched Henry and Danielle from her bedroom window. They had been stuck out in the rain and mud and on manor ground as it turned out. They had come in dripping wet and no one, no one mind you, had come to her aid. And Danielle! That insolent little fool, thinking that she could steal the Prince right out from under her like that. She could stop her from going to the ball, why she could even lock her up in that old root cellar downstairs. In the end, she decided not to. She'd let Danielle go to the ball. She'd embarrass her there in front of everyone. 

Chapter 17

Gustave sat in the middle of the hay field with his easel set up before him. He had a great view of the castle. By his side was Leonardo. Danielle was off somewhere with Henry. It wouldn't be long, Henry promised before they left. Just keep an eye on him. Henry gestured toward Leonardo. 

He didn't mind, actually. He was giving pointers to Gustave. He watched as he painted. Young man, you're paintings are excellent, he told him. Just fix it up a little here, shade it a little there. You have a wonderful sense of color and light. 

Gustave smiled. Thanks. You really like it? I think it could use a few more details. He studied it a little more. Nothing more than a poet or a wandering minstrel couldn't do 

Leonardo looked up. he said, remember the poet ranks far below the painter in the representation of visible things, and far below the musician in that of invisible things. He smiled at the thought that he, Leonardo da Vinci, would ever come up with something as profound as that. he said, I think I have outdone myself. 

What makes you say that, Signore da Vinci? Gustave asked. He stopped looking at the painting long enough to notice Henry riding toward them, Perched on the back of the horse was Danielle. 

Gustave never got his answer. Leonardo walked over to the horse to help Danielle down. Danielle didn't need any help. She jumped off the horse by herself. 

Everything taken care of? Leonardo said to Henry. 

Yes, I told my mother about Rodmilla and Marguerite. She's going to make it up to them after the ball. That's all she told me. 

And how did the meeting go with you and the Queen? Gustave said to Danielle. He was still studying the painting. 

Danielle was going to answer, but Henry beat her to it. He had jumped off the horse and stood at Danielle's side. Better than I expected, actually. We never did see my father. 

We're going to be married tomorrow, Danielle said. 

Gustave looked up from his painting. He was smiling. 

Danielle nodded her head. Henry looked at Danielle. He took her hands in his. I was never more serious in my life, he replied. 

Then congratulations are in order, Leonardo said smiling. He hugged Danielle and then Henry. 

We should celebrate somewhere, Gustave said. 

No, I think we'll do enough of that tonight, Henry said, still looking at Danielle. 

What about your father, Henry? Leonardo asked looking at the both of them. 

Henry turned. My mother will convince him. I'm not worried. Besides, there's nothing about Danielle that he wouldn't like. Anyway, if it's true that my uncle and Danielle's father were old friends, there shouldn't be a problem. He turned back to look at her. 

What are you talking about? Danielle asked him. 

Henry smiled. I suppose it's time to tell you everything. 

Chapter 19

The masque was proceeding as planned. The room was crowded with people. Henry was waiting for Danielle to arrive with Jacqueline, Marguerite and Rodmilla. Gustave had gone off with Leonardo. 

Ah, Henry thought, there they are. Sure enough, he saw the Baroness enter the ballroom with Marguerite and Jacqueline. Where was Danielle, he thought, why isn't she with them? 

Jacqueline had found Laurent. They disappeared together, ending up at the buffet table. Henry smiled, watching them. He's going to propose tonight, he thought. I wonder when he'll ask her. 

He scanned the ballroom for any sign of Danielle. He didn't see her at all. He was beginning to get a little nervous until he saw her standing with Gustave and Leonardo. 

He smiled and headed in her direction. 

Danielle saw the Prince and turned to face him. She smiled. 

Henry finally reached her. She was breathtaking in that silver gown. He had never seen her so beautiful. She called it gray, Henry remembered. 

he whispered. He couldn't stop looking at her. 

Hello, yourself, she whispered back. 

They stood there staring at each other. Henry finally pulled himself together. 

he said, my father's here, he's waiting to talk to us. He started to pull her up to the dais. 

And just where do you think you're going, you little pretender? Danielle turned around. There was Rodmilla as big as life. 

Everything grew eerily silent. 

Henry turned with her. Madam, there is a time and a place for everything. This is neither the time nor the place. Come, Danielle. He took her hand and continued walking up the aisle. 

Rodmilla didn't believe what she had heard. Prince Henry was referring to her by her real name. 

You know who this woman is, then? You know she's my servant? 

Henry let go of Danielle's hand. He turned to face her. He had to keep his temper from rising. 

She's no one's servant, and yes, I've known for some time. Three days to be exact. 

You know her parentage and where she comes from? 

Baroness, as I've said before, this is neither the time nor the place. He took Danielle's hand again. 

Rodmilla had been beaten down. She had no more fight left. Suddenly, she smiled. She had one more thing to say as Henry was leading her down the aisle. 

Marguerite overheard Jacqueline talking to the Captain last night. All about those prearranged meetings you've been having. I have it on good authority that the King and Queen of Spain arrived last night. 

Danielle turned to Rodmilla. I know all about the King and Queen of Spain, Stepmother, she said, that wedding has been cancelled. 

She turned back to Henry. Prearranged meetings? 

I wanted to get to know you, Danielle. 

Danielle tried not to smile. You didn't tell me any of this. 

I didn't think it was important. 

Rodmilla looked up. She turned to Marguerite. Somehow the tables were turning against her. 

Queen Marie had been sitting quietly on the dais while all this was going on. She finally stood up. 

Baroness, what are you trying to prove? Your husband and my late brother were the best of friends. I do not see a problem as far as her parentage. Auguste was an honest, hard working man, respected by kings as well as peasants. How dare you insult any part of my family or Danielle's? 

Rodmilla stared at her. She couldn't believe this was happening. Your Majesty, she said, I had no idea 

Marie answered sternly, You do not have any ideas nor will you be able to meddle in any more of my families' business. As of this minute, you will cease to be a Baroness. I am stripping you of your title. You are to be shipped to the Americas as soon as the sun rises. We will keep you locked in the dungeon for safe keeping until a boat arrives. 

She turned to Marguerite. And as for you, you nasty child, from now on you will have to find somewhere else to live. As of this moment, the manor has become royal property. I will give you a choice: you can go on the boat with your mother or you will be made a servant. You can do as you like. 

She changed her tone and addressed the court. Will Jacqueline de Ghent and Captain Laurent please step forward. 

Jacqueline and Laurent were standing in back of Rodmilla and Marguerite all this time. Marie turned her attention to them. 

I have some happy news to report. Jacqueline de Ghent has just consented to be the wife of the Captain of the Royal Guards, Jean-Claude Laurent. In honor of their impending marriage, I have bestowed upon her the title of Lady Laurent, friend, companion, and Lady-in-Waiting to the Princess Danielle. 

Jacqueline curtsied. Thank you, Your Majesty. 

Rodmilla stared at her younger daughter. She couldn't believe she was this poised and polished. All she ever pinned her hopes on was on Marguerite who turned out to be a dismal failure. 

Marie turned to Henry and Danielle. Come, children, she said, your father is waiting. 

Chapter 20

King Francis was waiting for them in his study. When Henry and Danielle entered the room, he stood up. Queen Marie was right behind them. 

So this is Auguste's daughter. Francis said, smiling as Danielle curtsied. Sit down, children. Sit. 

My father used to tell me stories about your father, Danielle. I think you would agree with me that he was a wonderful and thoughtful man. 

Yes, Your Majesty. Danielle said. 

We would like you to call us Father and Mother, Danielle. We can never take the place of your real parents, but we will do everything in our power to give you all the love and support that you are entitled to. 

The manor is now royal property, but as far as I understand it, you are its sole heir. The two of you have a choice to make. Both of you can live in the castle or make the manor your new home. 

We have already decided to live at the manor, Henry told his father. 

Then it is settled, Francis said. 

Danielle was able to convince the Queen not to send Rodmilla off to some unknown country. In the end, Marie gave in. Rodmilla became a house servant and Marguerite a servant in the royal laundry. If they tried anything, anything at all, they would be shipped off to the Americas, no questions asked. 

Danielle and Henry were married, the next day at St. Etienne's Cathedral in the nearby province of the same name. The entire court turned out for the High Mass. Even the gypsies were invited. 

Danielle was wearing her mother's lovely silver gown. Henry wore a matching tunic. The wedding was presided over by Father Thomas, the priest assigned to the cathedral. A deacon sent from Paris assisted him, along with a subdeacon. There were choirboys singing hymns and psalms in the loft. It was a beautiful ceremony; one the entire town would be talking about for years to come. 

That night a reception was held in the newlyweds' honor. Jacqueline and Laurent's wedding had been arranged two days after Danielle and Henry's wedding. They spent their wedding night at the castle and moved into the manor the next day. 

It brought back memories, especially of Rodmilla and Marguerite's entrance that rainy night three days ago. 

It seems longer than that, Danielle whispered to Henry. They were still in bed, too lazy to move. 

Henry propped his head up under his arm. Speaking of them, have you spoken to my mother lately? 

She told me that Rodmilla refuses to do any work and Marguerite keeps folding the sheets and towels all wrong. They both laughed Gustave has become Leonardo's apprentice. New portraits are to be commissioned for the royal family. 

You know, Princess, Henry said sitting up. We should do something exciting. Maybe we should run out and join the gypsies for a while. 

Sounds like a wonderful idea to me, milord. When do we leave? 

Right after we make love, Henry whispered. He smiled and brought his lips close to hers. You know, I think I've changed my mind. Let's lie here, just like this all day. 

Henry covered her mouth with his lips. He didn't even wait for an answer. 

[Click Here][1] to return to the Moose Page's _**EverAfter**_ Stories 

   [1]: index.htm#everafter



End file.
